Time Traveling Mess
'''Time Traveling Mess '''is the seventy-eighth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Sheldon Plankton *Cyan Kent *Black Sponge *Gary *Snailster Slimey *Sandy Cheeks *Mystery (debut; cameo) *Phil (cameo) *Tom (cameo) Plot The present begins to severely change due to all the changes being made through time. Story Cyan, Black Sponge, and Gary soon arrived back in time on January 15, 2015. Sandy then walked past them, heading towards Texas Roast. “SANDY! NO!” Black Sponge shouted and jumped towards Sandy, pushing her out of the way. Suddenly a giant hook was plunged into the ocean and it grabbed on the building. "Tom, Tom! I caught somethin’! I caught somethin’!" Phil grinned. "That’s great! I can waste to mercilessly rip it to shreds!" Tom chuckled as the Texas style barbecue emerged from the water and knocked them both out, eventually falling back into the water and landing right where it was. "Huh, well that sure was convenient," Black Sponge commented. "Welp, now that we’ve saved Sandy, we might as well go back to the present," Cyan said, reaching into the pocket of the cloak. "Now where’d I put that time machine?" Cyan grumbled, digging through his cloak. "You mean you lost the time machine?!" Black Sponge questioned. "Well…yeah but, I mean it was right here in my pocket! I don’t know where it could’ve went!" Cyan exclaimed. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Sheldon shouted from the roof of a nearby building, holding the time machine in his hand. "Plankton’s got y’all’s time machine!" Sandy pointed. "But how is that even possible! He’s right there in jail!" Black Sponge exclaimed, pointing to the jail cell that was currently holding Sheldon. "What are you looking at?!" Sheldon questioned. The camera then panned over to the alternate Sheldon upon the rooftop. “Oh, the glass wall containing me fell over and I escaped! I then hopped onto Cyan’s cloak and traveled back in time with you guys! And now I have the time machine! Which means I can go back in time and stop you guys from ever defeating me! AND THEN I WILL RULE THE WORLD!” Sheldon explained and quickly pressed the button, traveling back in time. "Meow, meow!" Gary panicked. "Gary’s right! Plankton’s going to stop us from defeating him! And now we can’t go back in time to stop him! And to make it even worse, we’re stuck in the past!" Black Sponge shouted. "Black Sponge, calm down," Cyan said. "No, I can’t calm down! Don’t you see what’s happening, Cyan?! We’ve failed! We’ve failed!" Black Sponge whimpered and fell on the floor, beginning to cry. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton had successfully traveled back to June 30, 2012. There were Black Sponge, Cyan, and Snailster Slimey, standing right outside the Chum Bucket. Sheldon growled and threw the time machine at them, knocking them and their time machine to the ground. Sheldon’s time machine soon brought them back to the present. “Ow! What the heck was that?!” Snailster Slimey growled. “And why are we back in the present?!” Black Sponge. “Relax, guys. We still have the time machine. We can just go back again!” Cyan grinned and pick the time machine, which promptly fell to pieces. "I did it!" Sheldon grinned and ran towards the other time machine but suddenly Mystery swam by and ate it. "GAH! NO! That was my time machine, you stupid horse!" Sheldon growled. Mystery then ate Sheldon. Meanwhile, back in the present, Anti-Plankton had been staring at the broken pieces of the time machine. "Please tell me you can fix that," Snailster Slimey said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Hehe…" Cyan chuckled nervously. Trivia *The episode ends with the timeline back to how it previously was before Anti-Plankton messed with it. *Anti-Plankton go back in time and manage to save Sandy from being killed. **However, this is later reversed (along with Gary's revival) due to Sheldon restoring the previous timeline. *Due to Sheldon's meddling with the timeline, nobody from the present gets to interact with pre-take over Plankton. *Both time machines (the one from the present timeline and the one from the alternate one) were destroyed in this episode (alternate being smashed by Plankton, original being eaten by Mystery), thus removing the option of time travel completely from Anti-Plankton. *The alternate Sheldon is shown to be eaten by Mystery. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes